plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tent
For the feature in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Backpack. Tents are environment modifiers in Plants vs. Zombies 2 set up by Imp Porters in Lost City. They will be deployed once an Imp Porter reaches a Gold Tile. After being deployed, the tent will summon Adventurer Zombies, Conehead Adventurer Zombies, and Buckethead Adventurer Zombies. They can also come in the form of backpacks if an Imp Porter is defeated before reaching a Gold Tile. Backpacks will function the same, but will not spawn zombies and are slightly weaker. Both tents and backpacks act similar to tombstones, surfboards, and frozen blocks as they block incoming projectiles, occupy a tile, and prevent plants from being planted on them. Overview Tents absorb 700 damage before breaking. Backpacks absorb 500 damage before breaking. Related achievement Gallery Tent Imp Porter putting a tent.gif|Imp Porters setting up a tent (animated) zombie tent.png|Adventurer Zombie coming out from a tent cone tent.png|Conehead Adventurer Zombie coming out from a tent buck tent.png|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie coming out from a tent ATLASES ZOMBIEIMPPORTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures for the tent, backpack, and Imp Porter tent2.png|The tent's first degrade tent3.png|The tent's second degrade tent4.png|The tent's third degrade tent5.png|The tent's fourth degrade tent6.png|The tent's fifth degrade Backpack backpack2.png|The backpack's first degrade backpack3.png|The backpack's second degrade backpack4.png|The backpack's third degrade backpack5.png|The backpack's fourth degrade backpack6.png|The backpack's fifth degrade ImpPorterHD.png|Imp Porter carrying a backpack ATLASES ZOMBIEIMPPORTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures for the backpack, tent and Imp Porter Can't Plant on Backpack.png|Tip about planting on a backpack Trivia *Dropped tents (when placed on a Gold Tile and the player plants any plant on that tile if timed correctly) and backpacks (if the zombie is killed) can crush most plants, including Ghost Pepper, which normally cannot be crushed. *Levels will not end until the player destroys all tents remaining on-screen, as they will continue to spawn zombies. However, this only happens if the zombies spawned continuously; quickly killing a spawned zombie without destroying the tent can sometimes end the level with the tent in place. *Sometimes when an Imp Porter drops his backpack, the backpack will self-destruct. This happens when an Imp Porter dies in the last column (where the zombies enter the lawn), or when there is already a backpack behind it. *The backpack appears to be already damaged, as there is a patch sewed onto it. *It is similar to the arcade machine that Arcade Zombie pushes, as both work as a type of obstacle against plants and can summon zombies. **Coincidentally, both the tent and arcade machine are found in the second part of their respective worlds. *Dropped backpacks can be seen as the opposite of surfboards, as the surfboard will fall on the tile ahead of the Surfer Zombie, while backpacks land behind the Imp Porter. *Electric Blueberry is unable to target tents or backpacks with its attack. See also *Imp Porter *Tombstone *Surfboard *Gold Tile *Lance *Spawn Camping ru:Палатка Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Shields Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Lost City (Chinese version)